Problem: Divide. Express your answer as a decimal. $27 \div 4 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible solutions. Place value strategy Let's think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}27 \div 4&\\\\ &=27.00 \div 4\\\\ &= 2{,}700\text{ hundredths}\div 4\\\\ &= 675\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &= 6.75 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy Let's convert the division problem to a fraction with a denominator of $100$. $\begin{aligned} 27 \div 4&= \dfrac{27}{4}&\gray{\text{Rewrite the division problem as a fraction}}\\\\ &= \dfrac{27 \times 25}{4 \times 25}&\gray{\text{Multiply the top and bottom by 25}}\\\\ &=\dfrac{675}{100}&\\\\ &= 6.75& \end{aligned}$ The answer $27 \div 4 = 6.75$